Pitch has changed
by scaryk26
Summary: Pitch returns with more tricks up his sleeve and is once again ready to fill the world with fear. Until he meets a young woman who turns his life around and teaches him the meaning of love and freindship. A Pitch/OC fan fiction. "This is scaryk26 saying: ENJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY READING!"
1. The Stranger

**Author Notes: I forgot to mention that I am also a fan of Rise of the Guardians. This fan fiction is more or less based on Pitch Black and a certain someone who is not my OC. I just couldn't think of anything else to put. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

At the North Pole, Santa called everyone together to announce that something was wrong.

"Something bad is going on. I can feel it... in my belly." North said. Bunnymund scoffed,

"Not that again." Just then, it all went dark and an evil laugh could be heard from around them. Sandman recognised the laugh straight away and became very angry. He took out his sand whips and lashed out at the laugh. Nothing happened. He tried again and again but still all was dark. Then the lights came back on and a large black shadow could be seen floating around the room.

"You never give up, do you, Pitch?" Jack said as he flew towards the shadow with his staff ready to fire ice. The long shadow disappeared with another evil cackle. Bunnymund froze for a second then looked at North who patted his belly.

"How do you do that?" Bunny asked.

"More importantly: How does Pitch keep coming back?" Tooth asked. Everyone shrugged their shoulders.

Meanwhile, night had fallen over the city of London. Pitch thought that would be his first destination. As he appeared in the first house where the Sandman had just covered the children with beautiful dreams, he decided to put a stop to them and turn them into furocious nightmares. He went from house to house giving the children nightmares as he went by. Just as he was about to enter the next house, he heard music playing from the house over the street. He raised an eyebrow and flew over to the window where the music was coming from. He peered in and saw a young woman and three small boys dancing together. He let out a small smile and chuckled to himself.

"What a happy family. Dancing and laughing together." When the music finished, the boys started chanting,

"Guitar! Guitar! Guitar!" The girl shook her head and said softly,

"No, I can't. As much as I would love to, I don't want to wake up our neighbours. Maybe tommorow." The triplets moaned and whined but she saw past them. "No. Now go to bed or the Boogeyman will give you nightmares."

"Who's the Boogeyman?" One of the triplets asked.

"He's the anti-guardian that hides in the dark, waiting to give naughty boys and girls nightmares. Now go to bed."

"How do you know he exists? He might be a fake." She leant closer to them and told them quietly,

"Because I have seen him. I have pictures and drawings of him." Pitch's eyes wided slightly. _How did she manage to get pictures of me? _He thought to himself.

"Show us!" They squealed together. She sighed and took them into her room where she kept all the pictures and drawings of the Guardians. Pitch quickly and quietly snook into her room with them and marveled at the photos and magnifisant drawings that looked so realistic. She opened a drawer on her desk and took out some photos and drawings of what looked like Pitch Black. She showed them one by one to the boys and Pitch who was hiding in the darkest corner of her room trying his best to see the photographs and sketches. The first one was a picture of Pitch flying out the window then another one of his eyes from the corner of her room. A drawing that match the exact image and description of him. His hands were behind his back and he was looking over his shoulder with a sly smile, his hair sticking out to the side. Another photo of him walking in the street with a large black horse behind him. A few sketches of his head, eyes and hands. And finally two drawings of him and his black horse, one where he was sitting on top of it and the other was him stroking it's nose. She put them back in the drawer and kneeled down to the boys and said,

"You believe me now?" They nodded in unision then she hugged them tight and kissed their heads and sent them off to bed. Pitch was still watching from the corner and he noticed there was one more drawing still on her desk and he wanted to see it. So he waited till she went out of the room to check on the boys. He wanted to be sure she was gone so he poked his head round the door to see if she was there. She wasn't. He walked up to her desk and took the drawing in his hands. He smiled at how she drew him so perfectly. In the drawing, his shoulders were hunched up and his hands were out in front of him, he was smiling evily with his pointy teeth showing, and his eyes were showing the devil in them. He chuckled to himself.

"She's perfected every detail. And she's chose a really good pose that suits me well." He heard footsteps approaching and he panicked. He put the drawing back in it's place on the desk and crouched down beside her bed so he could get underneath it. But it went all the way down to the floor, and even he wasn't that skinny. He went to get up and find a better hiding place but he had no choice but to stay there as she had already entered the room. He panicked even more and was trying not to make a sound. She closed the door behind her and looked at the drawing on her desk, she chuckled saying,

"I've chosen a really good pose for him there. But I still need to finish it. Should I... Nah!" Pitch couldn't help the smile that crept onto his face but he held the laugh in. She walked over to her dresser and got out her pijamas which was a pair of black shorts with a matching black top with the outline of a horse on it. As she began undressing, Pitch wondered why it had gone so quiet, so he let his head peek over the top of the bed and quickly slide back down again. He never knew he could, but he blushed madly as he had saw her bare stomach and chest area. His eyes were wide with embarrassment and a slight hint of fear. When she had finished getting changed, she headed over to Pitch's side of the bed to open the window. He kept as still and as silent as possible, and hoping that for once she couldn't see him. When she reached the window he took this as the opportunity to head to the other side of the bed for better cover. So he crawled on his hands and knees to the other side of the bed and pressed his back up against it. He had never not wanted to be seen before, but, for his sake, he sure wished that she couldn't see him. As she turned around she caught a glance of his black spiky hair sticking out from the top of the bed. As she got into bed, she shuffled over to where he was and touched his hair. He felt it and froze for a second then slowly lifted his head up to look at her. They both started screaming and ran to seperate sides of the room facing each other. They eventually stopped screaming and just stared at each other, their eyes wide with fear.


	2. Easter Fun

**Author Notes: Second chapter up already! "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Pitch didn't know what to do. Having children seeing him was what he wanted, but having a woman seeing him was more than expected. When he finally got himself together he took a step closer to her, still staring.

"How... how can you see me?" He asked timidly. She swallowed to wet her throat and replied innocently,

"I thought that if you believe in a certain Guardian, well in your case: Anti-Guardian," he scowled a little at that remark, "then you would be able to see them, hear them, and feel them." His scowl turned to a curious look.

"And you have believed in me for how long?"

"17 years going on 18 when I turn 21. Long time, huh?" She added a chuckle. Pitch stared at her in amazement. _She's believed in me for 17 years?! _He thought. Then he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and looked back to her. She pointed to the wardrobe behind him and rushed to her bedroom door. She looked at him as he had just managed to leap into the wardrobe at the very last second when the door was flung open and almost hit the young woman in the face. It would've done if she hadn't moved out of the way to help Pitch. She froze on the spot when the boys had come in hugging her tight.

"It's Easter! It's Easter!" They squealed in delight. She sighed in relief that they hadn't heard her talking to Pitch. She bent down to kiss the boys' foreheads.

"Yes. I know it's Easter. But it's not like Christmas you know. You can't go out Easter Egg Hunting at half-twelve in the morning. Wait until the sun comes up then we can all go out and collect Easter Eggs. Alright?" They all giggled and kissed their sister goodnight. She got up and laughed quietly. She then heard rustling coming from her wardrobe then she remembered about Pitch. She quickly ran to the doors and opened them. Pitch carefully climbed out of it and stood next to her.

She closed the doors and turned to him examining him from the front. She smiled lightly then asked him to open his mouth. He looked worried at first but obeyed and opened his mouth, revealing his sharp pointy teeth and dark grey tounge. She smiled then tutted and shook her head.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?" She joked, shutting his mouth and chuckling. He allowed a small smile and held his hand out to her.

"I'm Pitch Black, otherwise known as the Boogeyman or the Nightmare King." She smiled taking his hand, shaking it.

"I'm Scarlet. Nice to meet you, Pitch." She looked at his hand and held it close to her face and examined it closely. "Huh." Pitch looked confused.

"What?"

"I've never seen hands like yours before. Soft yet firm." She replied as she stroked his hand then patted it, releasing it. "I never thought you would have soft hands. Firm probably. But never soft." He laughed at the thought of him having soft hands. Then he looked at them and held them in each other, stroking them and rubbing them together.

"Ha! I never knew I had soft hands!" He giggled again then looked up to see her smiling sweetly at him. He cleared his throat and put on a more serious face. He nearly forgot he was meant to be spreading nightmares and he had barely started. He heard the sound of his ghostly steed calling from outside and sighed quietly so as she wouldn't notice. "Well, I have to get back to my work now. Goodnight." With that he headed towards the open window.

"Aren't you going to leave me a nightmare before you go?" He stopped and turned round.

"You actually want a nightmare?!" She nodded, getting into bed.

"I like the nightmares and bad dreams you leave me, and because I've had so many in my life time, I've gotten used to them." He smiled walking over to her.

"Alright then. Close your eyes." She shuffled around in her bed to find a comfortable spot. Pitch rolled his eyes. Then she finally lay still and shut her eyes tight and smiled big. He chuckled and touched her head softly, stroking her silky black hair. Her eyes loosened and her smile softened. She was definitely asleep. He could see the lovely black nightmare dancing around her head. He looked down at her and sighed.

He flew out the window to his steed and rode off down the street, sending black sand through every window, giving every child nightmares. He looked back to her house and thought aloud,

"Maybe I'll visit her and her brothers later for that Easter Egg Hunt." His horse looked up at him and neighed questionably as if she was saying,

"Why?" He looked down and replied sourly,

"That's none of your buisness!" She smirked and snorted then nickered saying,

"Just asking. You like her don't you?" He yanked back on the reins making his horse come to a halt.

"What in the world gave you that idea?" She nickered once more,

"Nothing, master." He whipped the reins and she started galloping off down the street once again.

A few hours later back at Scarlet's house, the sun had risen and the boys had woke up and gotten dressed. They all ran into Scarlet's room and started bouncing up and down on the bed. She awoke with a yawn followed by a giggle as she sat up in bed.

"Come on, sis! Get up and get dressed!" One of the triplets said excitedly.

"We need to get our breakfast!" Said another.

"And then go out...!" Said the last then they all said,

"EASTER EGG HUNTING!" She giggled and said,

"That never gets old. Alright then. Let me get dressed, then we'll all get our brekkie, and then we'll go and collect as many Easter Eggs as we can!" They all cheered and laughed as they darted out the room and stomped their way downstairs. She laughed to herself and got out of bed and headed over to her dresser. She got dressed in her long jeans and long-sleeved green top and brushed her hair quickly then joined the boys downstairs to make breakfast. She made jam on toast with fresh orange juice drinks.

They finished their breakfast and shoved all their plates and cups in the dishwasher. She handed the boys their baskets one by one and followed them outside to help them find the eggs. Pitch Black had just arrived at the park Scarlet and her brothers were in and hid behind a tall bush which was also the place where the Easter Bunny was hiding. Bunnymund looked at Pitch and wondered why he was here.

"Pitch? What are you doin' 'ere?" Pitch turned round and saw him. "If you're thinkin' about messin' up my Easter Egg Hunt, then your luck just ran out, mate!" He put a hand round Bunny's mouth to shut him up. He looked behind his shoulder at Scarlet. He didn't want her spotting him. Bunnymund looked at Scarlet then at Pitch, back at Scarlet, then at Pitch. He removed his hand and smiled at him. "You know 'er?"

"No... well... maybe."

"You like 'er don't you?" Pitch growled at him.

"No! I don't like her one bit!" Little did he know that Scarlet was standing right behind him. Bunnymund kept looking between the two of them and trying not to laugh as Pitch kept rambling on. "I have absolutely nothing what-so-ever to do with her!"

"Hey, Pitch." Pitch's eyes widened then he turned his head round to look at her. He laughed fakely then turned round completely to talk to Scarlet.

"Hello, Scarlet." She giggled at Bunny's face as he was trying to hold in his laugh. Then he just suddenlly burst out laughing hysterically. Pitch was so tempted to punch him right in his face right now, but he didn't want to do it infront of Scarlet and the kids around them. Scarlet giggled even more and took Pitch's arm and lead them away behind a tree.

"There we go. Let's see how long it takes before he actually notices we're gone!" Pitch chuckled.

"This oughta be good!" She let go of his arm and smiled.

"So, what are you doing here? I didn't think you would like Easter Egg Hunts. Or have I got that wrong?"

"Absolutely not! I hate anything that the Guardians are involved in."

"I thought so." They smiled at each other then Bunnymund's voice came from above them in the tree.

"Hey, you two should kiss!" Pitch blushed slightly as did Scarlet.

"Go away!" He was so determined to now kick him in the place where it hurts the most. Bunny chuckled at Pitch's greyish-pink cheeks.

"Aww! Do you want some time alone with your girlfriend?" Pitch's face was turning redder by the minute.

"She is not my girlfriend! Now get out of here before I..." Scarlet butted in before he could say anything else.

"Aster, leave please. The last thing we all need is an angry Boogeyman in our presence. Go on, the kids are waiting for you." Bunny turned to see the children gathering for the Easter Bunny's arrival as they did every Easter.

"Alright. Happy Easter you two." He gave them both a decorated Easter Egg and ran off to the kids. Pitch looked at his Easter Egg then at Scarlet. She smiled at her gift and shouted her thanks to Bunnymund. She looked at Pitch then his egg which was painted blue with two green gems in the centre and it had purple and orange spots on it.

"Ooh! That's a beauty!" He examined the egg and he actually had to agree with her. He nooded his head then looked at hers which was painted pink with golden stripes on it.

"That one's pretty too." She nodded as she looked down at hers. She looked back up and smiled at Pitch and for some reason, Pitch couldn't help but think that maybe he did like her a bit after all.


	3. Guitar Sing Along

**Author Notes: Third chapter up and running! "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

Scarlet smiled at Bunny entertaining the kids, then her three brothers noticed her leaning against the tree. Pitch looked up from her egg and allowed a small smile as he noticed her beautiful white-toothed smile. _Tooth must be proud of her._ _If she lost any teeth, they'll be the crown jewel in Tooth's palace._ He chuckled which caught her attention to look at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked with a smile. He shook his head as he said,

"Nothing. It's just that... when you smiled just then, I couldn't help but notice how white your teeth are." She licked her teeth and replied,

"Well, I do like to stay on the Tooth Fairy's good side, so I brush my teeth every morning, noon, and night." He tilted his head slightly and put his hands behind his back, still clutching the Easter Egg Aster gave him. "Well, in this case almost every morning if the boys haven't got to collect eggs or dart outside for a snowball fight on a snow day." She giggled at one particular memory.

"I remember this one time when it was snowing and the boys where at home because the school had been closed, I had just finished drying them off from their bath and they noticed the snow falling. So..." She giggled again, "They... they ran out of the house without any clothes on what-so-ever and dived right into the snow." She was laughing by this point, "Thank goodness there was no one else around at the time or I would've turned so red that Santa would have used me as a Christmas decoration!" By this time she was holding onto her sides because they were hurting so much from all the laughing.

He tried not to laugh but his wide smile was very visible. Instead he let out a small giggle that almost had a snort in it. Her brothers ran over to them and looked up in awe at Pitch with very wide eyes and mouths hanging open. He noticed them and immediately stopped smiling and giggling. Scarlet also noticed them and tried to stand up but instead lost her balance and hung onto Pitch's shoulder for support. She eventually stopped laughing and knelt down next to the triplets.

"Hiya, boys. This is Pitch Black. I told you he was real didn't I?" They nodded in unison and shut their mouths, still staring at Pitch. He kept looking between Scarlet and the three young, ginger haired boys. She looked up at him and smiled then nudged the boy closest to her. "Well, don't be rude. Say 'hello'" They stopped staring and waved together saying,

"Hello, Pitch Black..." Then they all looked at their sister. "Can we go home now?"

"Yeah! 'Cause you said that you would play your guitar for us today!" Then there came a cheer from all of the boys which almost made Pitch jump. He looked towards Scarlet as she got up.

"Well... I did say that..." She made a thinking face which involved her having one arm folded just under her bust and the other tapping the side of her lips thoughtfully. "Alright then! Sounds like fun. You coming, Pitch?" She looked towards him as did the boys. He shook his head.

"No. I think I'll head home." Scarlet nudged his side with hers as she leant on him for a second.

"Ah, come on, Pitch. I think you may like it." Before he could protest, he found himself being dragged by his arm and being pushed by the triplets. Scarlet smiled as she walked with him holding onto his arm rather tightly so he wouldn't get away. But he didn't. He just walked with them without saying a word. As she unlocked the front door to her house he sighed quietly as her brothers rushed inside, setting their baskets to one side, taking their shoes off and grabbing the Boogeyman by his free arm, dragging him inside. She shut the door behind them and took her own shoes off and put her Easter Egg on the side table.

When she walked into the living room, she found the boys holding her guitar out in front of them and Pitch standing in the far corner of the room. She smiled and took her guitar. She sat down in a single couch chair and rested the instrument on her lap as she leant over it.

"So, what song shall we sing this time?" They shouted out all sorts of random songs but then they all decided on one song in particular.

"DUMB WAYS TO DIE!" The shouted out together. She giggled looking over at Pitch.

"You ever heard of that song, Pitch?" He shook his head slowly then she smiled and got comfortable with her guitar. "Well, when it's over you'll be wanting to hear it over and over again. It's one of those songs that get stuck in your head pretty easily." She tuned up her instrument and started to play the theme. "The chorus is pretty much all one thing so sing along if you want to." He rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Her brothers sat down in front of her as they sang with her.

_Set fire to your hair,_

_Poke a stick at a grizzly bear,_

_Eat medicine that's out of date,_

_Use your private parts as piranha bait._

Pitch couldn't help the little laugh that escaped his lips. He leaned against the wall and swayed his head along to the music.

_Dumb ways to die,_

_So many dumb ways to die,_

_Dumb ways to di-i-i,_

_So many dumb ways to die._

_Get your toast out with fork,_

_Do your own electrical work,_

_Teach yourself how to fly,_

_Eat a two-week-old unrefrigerated pie._

He laughed again then he thought he might as well join in. So he sung the chorus with them very quietly, but loud enough for Scarlet to hear.

_Dumb ways to die,_

_So many dumb ways to die,_

_Dumb ways to di-i-i,_

_So many dumb ways to die._

_Invite a psycho killer inside,_

_Scratch a drug dealer's brand new ride,_

_Take your helmet off in outer space,_

_Use your clothes dryer as a hiding place._

He imagined someone hiding in a clothes dryer and smiled then sang the chorus again.

_Dumb ways to die,_

_So many dumb ways to die,_

_Dumb ways to di-i-i,_

_So many dumb ways to die._

_Keep a rattlesnake as a pet,_

_Sell both your kidneys on the internet,_

_Eat a tube of super glue,_

_I wonder what's this red button do?_

_Dumb ways to die,_

_So many dumb ways to die,_

_Dumb ways to di-i-i-i,_

_So many dumb ways to die._

_Dress up like a moose during hunting season,_

_Disturb a nest of wasps for no good reason,_

_Stand on the edge of a train station platform,_

_Drive around the boom gates at a level crossing,_

_Run across the tracks between the platforms,_

_They may not rhyme but they're quite possibly._

_Dumbest ways to die,_

_Dumbest ways to die,_

_Dumbest ways to di-i-i-i,_

_So many dumb,_

_So many dumb ways to die._

As the boys clapped, Pitch clapped also and smiled at her. She took a little bow and smiled back at him.

"Did you like that, Pitch?"

"Yes, actually. I did." She smiled smugly to herself.

"Is it stuck in your head?" Before she asked that he was humming the song to himself quietly, then he stopped and nodded shyly. She laughed and he chuckled.

"Maybe you could teach me the lyrics to that song?"

"Yeah, sure! I could teach you right now if you want?" He smiled a little and nodded.

"I think the faster I have learnt the words, the faster I can get it out of my head." She chuckled.

"Oh, you'll never, ever get it out, Pitch! It'll stay there forever!" Then she laughed evilly making him sigh lovingly. At least someone else besides him could laugh evilly, even if it was just for fun, it still sounded evil. He sat down next to her and rested on the arm of the chair. The boys were watching them as they smirked to one another. She started strumming the tune on her guitar once more as she went through the song slowly. He sang the words after her but broke up when it came to the funny parts, for instance: using your private parts as piranha bait, eating a very old pie, and using a clothes dryer as a hiding place. She laughed with him though.

"Who... who would use their private parts to catch piranhas?!" He laughed loudly after he had learned all the words. She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.

"No idea. Probably a man who wanted to be a girl." Pitch laughed even louder, falling on the floor, clutching his sides. He eventually started crying slightly, but wiped them away when he stood up and straightened his robe. He tried to put on a serious face but smiled and giggled again. She smiled up at him and put her guitar on the floor.

Meanwhile back at the North Pole when Easter had finally finished, Bunnymund was talking about Scarlet and Pitch.

"I was doin' what I usually do: 'iding be'ind a bush so none of the kids would see me before my intro. Then I saw Pitch standin' next to me. I thought for certain 'e 'ad come to ruin Easter but it turns out 'e came to see Scarlet." Bunnymund began.

"Ah, Scarlet! How is she? Is she okay?" North asked happily.

"Yeah, she's okay. 'er teeth are lookin' good too, so ya don't need to worry about 'em, Tooth. Anyway, as I was sayin', I found 'em both chattin' be'ind a tree so I suggested that Pitch kissed 'er. Then 'e blushed!" He began laughing. "Oh, you shoulda been there. Then 'e told me to get lost, well, what 'e really said was 'Go away!' but I knew what 'e meant. In the end I gave 'em both Easter Eggs and no one got 'urt. Even with Pitch around." Sandy nodded and smiled then a picture of Scarlet and Pitch appeared above his head with a heart between them and a question mark to follow once that image faded.

"Well, that's what it looked like to me. You shoulda seen 'ow defensive 'e was bein'." Aster answered with a chuckle at the end. Jack smiled at Tooth and she smiled right back.

"I think Pitch might be in love with our Scarlet." Jack spoke up with a wide smile spread across his face.

"Maybe. How about we give it a few more days?" Tooth asked with Baby Tooth hovering next to her, a large smile on her face too. Everyone agreed and were going to start observing Pitch and Scarlet a bit more closely.


	4. Nightmare Rides And Hugs In The Night

**Author Notes: Finally the fourth chapter is up! Sorry for the wait. "This is scaryk26 saying: HAVE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUN READING!"**

The next morning, Scarlet was making breakfast for her brothers and herself. She put the bread into the toaster and got the jam and butter. She opened the drawer infront of her and took out two knives, one for the butter and one for the jam. She closed the drawer and reached above her and opened the cupboard. She pulled out four glasses and set them on the counter whilst she bent down and opened the fridge to bring out the pure orange juice. She poured an equal amount into each glass then the toaster popped and golden brown toast pinged up.

She grabbed the toast and laid them each on a plate. She buttered them and spread the jam on them, then she carried all four plates to the table where her brothers were waiting. As she went back for the glasses, the boys were tucking into their breakfast. When she came back and put the glasses on the table, Todd, the youngest pulled out a loose tooth and cheered.

"YAY! Look, guys! My tooth came out!" Scarlet smiled and walked up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and bending down so she was eye-level with him.

"Oh goody! You know what to do, right?"

"YEAH!" And with that, he raced up the stairs as fast as his little legs could carry him and into his bedroom. Downstairs, the rest of the family finished off their breakfast and shoved their plates and glasses in the dishwasher. Thomas, the oldest of the brothers finished after Scarlet, Timmy, the second oldest of the triplets was next to clear his plate. When Todd came back downstairs, he gobbled his toast and gulped down his juice and put his dishes in the dishwasher with the others.

Meanwhile in Pitch's lair...

"Dumb ways to die, so many dumb ways to... ARGH! She was right! I never _will_ get that song out of my head!" Pitch screamed continuosly at himself, then one of his nightmares trotted up a safe distance away from him.

_"What's wrong, master?" _She nickered and he swiftly turned to face her.

"Oh, nothing." He replied and began to pace about.

_"Oh. It's just that I thought I heard you screaming at yourself again." _He stopped and faced her.

"'Screaming at myself AGAIN'!? What is _that_ suppose to mean!?" She jumped back and cowardly bowed her head.

_"Nothing, master." _He turned his back on her in rage. His shoulders loosened and he sighed quietly. He slowly turned his head to look at the frightened nightmare and asked softly,

"Do you want to go for a ride?" Her head perked up and she whinnied happily,

_"Oh yes please, master!"_ He chuckled and walked towards her and stroked her nose. He patted her neck and climbed onto her back, he whipped the reins and they flew out of the lair entrance and into the open air. She flew high above the clouds so they could get a better view of where they were riding to. Pitch looked down to his nightmare.

"Have I introduced you to Scarlet?" She shook her head and snorted,

_"I don't think so."_ He smiled to himself.

"Oh good, then that is where we shall go."

_"Where does this 'Scarlet' live?"_

"London."

_"Is she a child?"_

"Um... well... no, not exactly." She stopped in mid-flight and looked up at him.

_"Not exactly? Is she a Guardian or a spirit? Another nightmare perhaps?" _He shook his head at all of those things.

"No, she is in fact a 20-year-old woman, going on 21."

_"How do you know that?"_

"She told me. Also, she has believed in me for 17 years now." He whipped the reins once more allowing them to continue their flight to London.

_"Wow! 17 years. That's a new record!"_

"I know."

They were soon soaring above the streets of London, Pitch was keeping an eye out for Scarlet's house, or rather the street where her house was. He guided his nightmare down onto the road where she gently landed and galloped to Scarlet's house. The nightmare came to a halt outside of Scarlet's house, Pitch climbed off and looked through the living room window. He smiled at the scene before him. Scarlet had a black blindfold over her eyes and was trying to catch the triplets that were running widly around the room, all of them laughing their heads off.

He sank through the shadows and appeared in the living room, watching the happy family play. Thomas, Timmy and Todd noticed him standing in the door way and ran behing him giggling. They pushed him into the room and shouted,

"We're over here, sis!" She smiled big and ran towards Pitch, knocking him over with her on top of him. She had grabbed him round the legs and felt them, her hands going up and up._  
_

"Wow. You boys have gotten tall! Or are you standing on each other's shoulders?"

"Or maybe perhaps you didn't catch any of your brothers, but caught me instead." She looked up to where the voice was coming from and slipped the blindfold over her head. She smiled and giggled.

"If you wanted to join in, why didn't you just say so!" She got up and helped him up too, he chuckled and looked down at the troublesome triplets. They laughed and hugged Scarlet's legs, she stroked their curly ginger hair and asked,

"What are you doing here anyway?" His eyes looked up to meet hers and he smiled.

"Well, I actually wanted to introduce you to someone." He beckoned them to follow him outside the house and into the street where the nightmare was waiting. Pitch stepped to one side and watched them as they gazed at the black sandy nightmare.

"Wow." They all said in unison.

"She's beautiful." Scarlet exclaimed. The nightmare neighed as she trotted over to her master and stood beside him.

"She said, 'Thank you'." He stroked her cheek and patted her neck. He looked at Scarlet with a small smile. "Would you like to go for a ride?" The triplets gasped together and begged their big sister to say 'yes'.

"To be honest, I'm not sure if there'll be enough room for all of us." Pitch smirked and clicked his fingers, then out of the shadows came three more nightmares.

"How about now?" He said smoothly. She smiled and felt her brothers tugging on her arms. She looked down and chuckled.

"Alright then! Go on!" They cheered as they ran over to an individual nightmare and tried to climb onto its back. She laughed and Pitch let out a small giggle. "Need help, boys?" They nodded their heads as they looked up at the tall horses. She walked over to Thomas and picked him up, he stroked his nightmare's nose and was then seated on its back. Pitch watched how she picked them up with great care and noticed how motherly she was, he sighed and felt a small tug on his robe. He looked down to see Todd smiling up at him.

"Can you help me get onto my horse, please?" He smiled as he bent down and picked him up. His left arm was tucked underneath Todd's bum whilst his right arm safely held his back. He carried him over to the nightmare and allowed him to stroke its nose, like Thomas and Timmy did. He then seated him on its back and handed him the reins, he told him to be careful and then headed back over to his own nightmare. He watched as all three of them took off at the same time, darting in different directions.

Scarlet watched them dissapear over the tall buildings and sighed. She heard Pitch clear his throat behind her, so she turned around to see him stroking his nightmare's neck. She smiled as she walked towards them.

"You can ride with me." She giggled. He allowed another small smile, then he gently grabbed her waist and lifted her onto the nightmare and handed her the reins. He climbed on behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Give the reins a quick whip when you're ready." She did as instructed and the nightmare reared back and neighed. It quickly went into galloping speed and flew to the top of Scarlet's house. Her hooves pounded against the roof as she ran. She lept off the edge for a burst of speed and flew higher into the sky.

Scarlet looked down onto the beautiful view below them and then looked up at the clouds, which were getting very close. Pitch smiled at her reaction and sighed quietly. He slowly pulled himself closer so his front was just brushing off her back and looked to his right at the Man in the Moon. He heard Scarlet gasp as she looked up at the moon in awe.

"Wow! I've never seen a moon that big before!" He turned his head slightly in her direction to watch her from the corner of his eye. He waited until she faced away then he looked back up to Him and smiled big. He was pulled out of his little world by Scarlet's shiver. "Gosh, it's getting cold. Can we head back now?"

"Of course." He took the reins and pulled back causing the nightmare to dive. Scarlet held on tight to its neck whilst they dived down to the ground. She quickly pulled up and galloped on the road and stopped outside Scarlet's house. Pitch climbed off and helped Scarlet down then told the nightmare to get the others. He turned to Scarlet and smiled. She smiled back sweetly.

"Thank you for that, Pitch. I had a great time."

"You're welcome." They looked up to see the other nightmares returning. They stopped infront of Scarlet and nickered and neighed. The boys hopped off their backs laughing their little heads off and ran over to Pitch. They hugged his legs and shouted,

"THANK YOU, PITCH!" They then ran over to their nightmares and hugged their legs. Pitch chuckled.

"You're welcome, boys." Scarlet giggled.

"Come on, boys. Bedtime." They let go of the nightmare's legs and slowly walked over to their sister, whining as they went. She slumped her shoulders and let her arms dangle infront of her and whined, mimicking them. Pitch giggled a little. "Come on. Don't you want to see the Tooth Fairy?" She said as she put her hands on her hips. They jumped with joy and ran inside the house, up the stairs, and into their rooms. Scarlet laughed as she walked towards Pitch.

"Tooth Fairy?" Pitch asked a little confused.

"Yeah. Todd lost a tooth today whilst munching on his toast. I may have lied a little, though. It might be Baby Tooth who takes the tooth this time. It usually is."

"Well, you'll see. And be sure to let me kow the next time I see you, alright?"

"Okay. Um... well, uh, would you like to come round tomorrow for dinner? I'm making Roast Beef with vegies! Yummy!" She clapped her hands playfully as she hopped a little. He chuckled as he watched her.

"Well... um... what time?"

"How about half five, 'cause it'll take at least half an hour for the beef to cook, and the vegies I can do in the microwave."

"Alright then. I've never had Roast Beef before."

"Oh. Well, I hope you'll like it." She smiled sweetly showing her bright white teeth. She hesitated for a moment and then pulled Pitch in for a warm tender hug. His eyes widened and he gasped. He was like that for about 8 seconds then he slowly raised his arms and put them on her back and allowed his head to rest on her shoulder. His open mouth turned to an open toothy smile. This was his first hug and he wasn't sure what the proper response was, but he just asumed this was it because she didn't pull away. It was wonderful. She was so soft, so warm, so loving. He closed his eyes with bliss as he hoped it would never end.

But, unforntunatley, all things must come to an end sooner or later. She slowly pulled away so as not to shock him too much and stood with her arms loosely around his lower back. His arms were hooked around her hips, he sighed with a loving smile and hooded eyes. She smiled softly and looked down at her arms. Her eyes widened slightly as she took her arms back and he did the same with a nervous laugh. He cleared his throat and looked away shyly.

"Uh... um, sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I just couldn't help myself." He looked into her big, blue, beautiful eyes and was already lost for words. "Well, uh, goodnight." He blinked a few times and smiled.

"Goodnight." She smiled and ran into the house, before she closed the door, she poked her head round the side of it and waved goodnight to Pitch. He waved back with a smile. He waited until she closed and locked the door then he sighed lovingly and skipped over to his nightmare, who was looking at him as if he was crazy. She nickered as he climbed onto her back,

_"Are you alright, master?"_ He grabbed the reins and smiled down at her.

"I feel great!" He whipped the reins sending them flying into the sky. The nightmare smirked to herself as she saw him look back to Scarlet's house and chuckle.

Meanwhile in Todd's bedroom...

Scarlet had said goodnight to her little brothers and waited in Todd's bedroom for Baby Tooth to come for his tooth. She sat on the side of his bed and stroked his curly ginger locks. She smiled softly, then she could hear the beating of fast wings outside the room. She looked to the window and smiled again. She gently slipped the tooth out from underneath his pillow and waited. Baby Tooth appeared from the side and grinned, she flew in through the open window and waved.

"Hiya, Baby Tooth!" Scarlet whispered with a smile. Baby Tooth chirped for Tooth to come in. Her large wings could be heard fluttering outside the window. She popped her head up and smiled.

"Heard someone lost a tooth?" She said excitedly as she flew into the room. Scarlet held up the small white tooth between her index finger and her thumb and giggled quietly. Tooth held up the pound coin with a small quiet giggle and flipped it into the air. Scarlet threw the tooth to Tooth and caught the pound coin and slipped it under Todd's pillow. Baby Tooth caught the tooth and examined it with a large smile and eager eyes. She chirped excitedly and hovered over to Scarlet.

"Yeah, I know. It's a cute one, isn't it?" She nodded her head and chirped again with a more questionable tone. "He lost this one at breakfast time. One bite of that toast and he's pulling out teeth." She laughed quietly as did Tooth.

"Oh, by the way, I saw Pitch and his nightmares go by as we were flying here. He looked happy. Do you know anything about it?" Scarlet giggled and smiled.

"That could be off the hug I gave him earlier, well, before I went to put the boys to bed anyway." Baby Tooth and Tooth exchanged glances with large grins on their faces. "Oh and I've also invited him round for dinner tomorrow."

"What did he say?" Tooth asked eagerly and Baby Tooth chirped even more eagerly.

"What did he say: He said 'Yes'. What are we having: Roast Beef." Baby Tooth licked her lips then she snuggled into Scarlet's cheek. She cupped her hands around Baby Tooth, giving her a nice warm hug. She let her go and she kissed her soft feathery head, Baby Tooth smiled and kissed Scarlet's nose and flew out the window. Tooth watched her fly out the window and hovered over to Scarlet and hugged her. She hugged back and waved goodnight as she followed Baby Tooth.

Back at the Pole...

"Scarlet hugged Pitch!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. Everyone looked at her not believing what she had just said.

"Wait, what!? They hugged!?" Jack asked sitting on top of his staff next to Tooth. She nodded multiple times.

"Wow! We didn't 'ave to wait long for tha'! Anythin' else?"

"Yep! She's invited him round her house for dinner tomorrow!" Tooth said and Baby Tooth chirped excitedly licking her lips. "Yes, well, you're not having any of that Roast Beef." Then everyone but Bunny and Tooth said,

"Mmm. Roast Beef."

"Scarlet's Roast Beef is the best! She makes it so well." North said in his great booming voice. Sandy had a picture of Roast Beef smothered in gravy with carrots and peas around it floating above his head as he daydreamed. Tooth sighed with frustration.


End file.
